User talk:Lady Jojo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cafe World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lady Jojo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilovelyse (Talk) 00:11, October 30, 2010 Hi #1! Im going to catch up! ---- could you please tell me what i am donating on the sweets for kids is it all the money that i would have got for selling the food in the cafe.thanks : You can donate using Facebook Credits, 50 FB Credits for donate $5. (Facebook Credits are a virtual currency you can use to buy virtual goods in many games and applications on the Facebook platform.) You can purchase Facebook Credits using your credit card, PayPal, or a mobile phone. Click on the Donate tab on the game, it's highlight in green color on the top right. You can read about the donation program there. Maybe the information in this page could help you: http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Donation_Program CMIIW... Lady Jojo 16:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Help? On the spice things up goals, you are suppose to use super salt 6 times but it is not adding it up when i use it so how do i do this goal? : I forgot about this goal but if i'm not wrong you need to spice 5 dishes on your cafe with Super Salt and also need to spice 5 neighbors dishes (go to 5 different cafe friends and then spice their dishes). I'm so sorry if my answer didn't help much... Lady Jojo 11:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) help i spiced up 5 of my neighbors dishes and it counted them but when i use the super salt for my dishes it does not count them ? how do i use the super salt for this mission? : hmm ... it should be counted ... have you tried to reload the game and then use the Super Salt on one of your dishes? please try to do it on one dish. if it still not counted, you can contact Zynga Customer Service at http://zynga.custhelp.com/app/ask. I usually complain to them if anything goes wrong with the game. sorry if I can not help much... Lady Jojo 13:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) help thanks for the help i have tried it one one dish and it did not count it ill try and complain to zyna. Cafe World Wikia Admin Hi, I have my first try to update wikia, but i update wrong photo, are you the administrators? Can help me to delete the photo? Thank you. http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/File:FridgeItIIIMenu3.jpg : Hi! I'm so sorry I'm not the administrator... Lady Jojo 10:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Do you have any idea how to solve it or who's the administrator? Thank you ~~ :: I have the same problem and still don't know how to solve it... I also don't know who the administrator is... Lady Jojo 11:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, there. Seems Angela cleaned it up. Re: admin, give a look to . Cheers, --Aphaia 12:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, Aphaia :) There's some pictures that I want to delete too. Could you tell me how to delete it? Thank you Lady Jojo 14:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi, Lady Jojo. I'm not familiar with this wiki, but guess put on that page/file would work. Good luck, --Aphaia 18:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion for Cookbook page food table (Available recipes) Hi Lady Jojo, With CW adding many more recipies (over 120?), I am finding it frustrating finding specific recipies to help friends on their catering orders. It would help if the 'Available Recipes' table had a column referencing the page number of the dish. It could have a format like 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D to refer to position on a page if that format sorts correctly. I thought I would mention it to you since you are good at formating pages. (I am afraid of messing up a page.) Thanks DES 13:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, DES! I understand what you mean, but it seems that every player has a different look at every Cookbook. My point is there are some recipes that can only be obtained when they completed a catering or goal. This makes the position of recipes on each player are different from each other. But I'll try to help as best I could. I'll try to find the solution :) Lady Jojo 13:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi DES and Lady Jojo. It seems that with the new cookbook coming out tagging the recipes by page will be a thing of the past. If Wikia was up to setting up databases within Wikis we could probably set up a database of the recipes and then have various filters that display the pages. This probably sounds harder than it would actually be and would result in a lot less duplication of effort in keeping pages updated.... Just a thought. Mrjoeterrace 15:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) help Hi there! I was wondering, since you are top user here, if you know where I can find the actual file that contains the cafe world assets list. I have found while working on the TI and Frontierville wiki sites, it is easiest to upload images if you have the actual images from the game. I was just wondering if this game uses the same setup, having a gameSettings.xml and flashLocaleXml.xml and if so, where they might be. You seemed like the best person to ask. Any help you could give is much appreciated. Thanks. Merricksdad 01:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Hello! I'm so sorry, I don't know about that... Lady Jojo 04:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) How did you get the image for Early Access I? I would like to use the corresponding image for Early Access II but don't know how you got the first one. Mrjoeterrace 15:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. I see the first one when someone completes the task. I guess I just have to complete the second task to get the second image. Mrjoeterrace 16:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, new on Cafe World Wikia and I really appreciate all the work you do! Can you friend me on Facebook? My email is ejlee_ub@yahoo.com! See you there! - Esther Lee problems with images Hi! I'm new in this site! I was trying to edit this page http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Catering_Truck, in order to update infos. I'm going crazy while adding images, because everything goes mad: paragraphs change completely, but images differ a lot from the existing ones; clicking on one of those icons I found your name, and I decided to write you to know if I'm doing some mistakes..one thing leaves me doubts: entering the source mode, the older images codes begin with "Image:", the ones I'm trying to upload have the "File:" code at the beginning..am I doing something wrong? Thanks for your reply Have a nice evening! Ale.alta86 21:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC)ale.alta86Ale.alta86 21:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC)